You're a dead end
by Mrsdracomalfoy0162
Summary: say everyone is now intrigued at the bitchy Banta between student and teacher Draco's eyes was on me he had a sly smirk "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" sir shouted I stood up now "VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! It's not the name I'm afraid of professor!" - like what you read there's more of that be prepared please read for my unique character's !
1. Preface

Preface

It's my third year here, Hogwarts of witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Alex yeah that's right Alexia lily potter the twin of 'the chosen one' me and Harry aren't very alike to be honest. He's in Gryffindor I'm in slythrin he mister prefect I'm miss trouble welcome to this shady life!

**Just a warning in this fanfiction the time line is totally messed up so some characters could be born in like 1932 or something just a warning! Some family members may not be related in this so its completely different basically! **


	2. Im not afraid of the name

Chapter one

I sighed scribbling out my line, my potions assessment sucked Snape wouldn't be impressed. I scrunched the parchment into a ball and threw it at a Gryffindor Percy weasely to be exact "five points from Slythrin" he said stupid head boy I curse under my breath while harry glared I flipped him the bird before grabbing my white wand with a black banner out of my boot and levitated my books to follow me I put my wand back in my boot and walked back to the slythrin common rooms as I walked in everyone stared I flipped my black hair with pink tips over my shoulder walking into my dormitory all the girls walked out as I came in I smirked my books dropped on the black double bed with green duvets I walked into the bathroom we shared and looked in the mirror. I had long raven black hair with bright pink tips my side fringe covered my right eye, my eyes crystal blue with dark eyeliner and Smokey shadow. I swiped another lot of dark blood red lipstick on. I took off my tie undoing my top button before putting my tie on again I pulled my black leather skirt a bit higher and made sure my knee high leather boots were unscratched before walking out. I made my books follow me before walking to herbolodgy I sat down at an empty table at the back I dropped my books on the desk before sitting down with my feet up sir raised his eyebrows at me I glared at him he shook under my glare and carried on a smirk graced my lips I'm defiantly a slythrin.

**Your probably thinking oh my god she's such a loner and everyone's scared off her I promise you that's not what my story's like it's not a sob story it's fun I guess..**

I heard someone shuffle into the seat next to me I pulled my feet off the desk to see Draco we kind of go out I guess you could say "hey Ferret" I tease he glares daggers at me I put my hands up in defence "sorry for having a sense of humour" I mutter he smiles at that not a Malfoy smirk a real Draco smile I like his smile it's kind of cute I shake my head before grabbing some parchment and start doodling. I've been doodling a lot lately it's the same symbol every time the death mark. Harry thinks its riddle in my brain. Not a riddle I mean tom riddle harry think he has some strange connection with him so I must to phhh Ill believe when I- in fact I'll never believe it. "Miss Potter" sir exclaims seeing my doodle I look up "we do not tolerate anything to do with you know who" Draco's eyes instantly shoot up at the mention of tom riddle I roll my eyes "of tom riddle sir? I think you'll find the mark has to do with Voldemort you know who is actually implying to tom riddle" I say everyone is now intrigued at the bitchy Banta between student and teacher Draco's eyes was on me he had a sly smirk "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" sir shouted I stood up now

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! It's not the name I'm afraid of professor I'm not afraid at all Voldemort is nothing without the one who defeated him the first time and he'll have to get me to win" I say with a devil smirk sirs grabs my arms and pins me against the wall his wand at my thought that's when his sleeve moves to see a dark mark on his left arm "DON'T SAY HIS NAME" He bellowed I kick him where it hurts grabbing my wand he points at me "Avada Kedavra!" he shouts pointing his wand at me I duck

"CRUCIO!" I shout hitting him with the spell he shivers in pain I stand up blood dripping down my head McGonagall and Dumbledore run in I look at them in disgust "your too late" I say before walking out barging into both their shoulders.

**"****Mommy you can't leave the story there" my blonde haired little boy says I smile tucking the five year old in bed "ill carry on tomorrow baby I promise" I kiss him on the head.**


	3. Nightingale

I stormed back into the dormitories the blood streaming down my head a cloaked body comes in front of me grabs my hand I twist there's back snapping three fingers in the act the death eater cursed pulling down the robe hat "Lucius Malfoy, hmm should have known it would be you you've always been Voldemort's right hand man "I hummed not one bit dazzled he raises an eyebrow "You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish..." he says his pained blue eyes stared at my crystal ones "you must be very lucky to be alive or very idiotic to trust me" I respond he smirks as do I a death glare battle was going on between us he sighed defeated I smirked "Malfoy what does Voldemort want I told you I'm not going till he comes and gets me" I say lying on my bed he sits down on the edge simply awkward silence hung in the room " he wants to come but it's simply too risky" Lucius speaks I sigh

"guess he's not going to win this war than" I pick up my wand as Lucius backs away into a wall he puts his hands up in defence "goodbye Mr. Malfoy" I say flashing him back to the Malfoy manor. My head was banging and the world was getting blurry I let the darkness take over.

I scrunched my eyelids as the blinding light came into focus I felt a warm hand in my own I opened my eyes fully "bloody hell its bright in here" I say using my left hand to cover my eyes whilst my right stayed in a unknown persons hand I move my arm to reveal Draco Malfoy holding my hand his eyes flooded with worry I look at him our eyes lock and I smile "morning" I say lazily

"Morning sleeping beauty" he says kissing my head I smile

"Where am I?" I ask noticing the white walls

"Madame Pomffrey's office you've been out cold for 3 weeks Alex" he says moving a bit of my hair I smile slightly "I MISSED QUIDITCH!" I scream making Draco laugh

"Yes sorry love" he says hiding a laugh

"I can't believe I missed us beat Gryffindor" I curse he raises an eyebrow

"How do you know we won?" he asks playing with my fingers I laugh

"We have the best seeker ever obviously" I tease he kisses my cheek

"Yep that's true however we were missing our best chaser" he teases I hit his arm lightly a bang makes me look away from Draco I groan

"Ugh what now Lucius?" I curse making Draco laugh but when they pull they're hood down that shocks me the most there in front of me Is the dark lord Draco quickly drops my hand and stand up and bows "my lord" he says Voldemort smiles revealing discussing teeth

"Now Draco don't be so formal" Draco gulps nodding and sitting next to me

"Sup' Tom" I say just waiting to see his response Draco's eyes widen I smirk I can shock my own boyfriend what a skill. Tom raises his eyebrows "and what makes you think you can call me that" he sneers I sit up now staring in his venomous dark red eyes

"Because without me your nothing." I say slowly and clearly I heard Draco cursing that I have a death wish under his breath. Toms eyes lighten a shade "as you wish, you seem to want me to come here May I ask why not Lucius?" Draco's eyes shot up of the mention of his father I smirk looking at riddle "well you see I don't like messengers Lucius isn't an owl so why use him as one?" I ask raising my eyebrows the dark lord looked taken at my quire he hummed before standing up I raised an eyebrow "leaving so soon tommy?" I say in an innocent look he grits his teeth before sitting back down "so tom as you have gathered I don't really want to join Dumbledore's army "I sneer my face graced with disgust.

"I invite you and mister Malfoy to the death ball tonight" he speaks eyeing us I raise an eyebrow "and how am I exactly supposed to get there?" I say my pierced eyebrow raised he grabs my arm placing his wand above it and suddenly black ink appears no pain though it's not the usual death mark it black with green and silver tints on the inside of my hand just under my palm it has twists and turned but in the middle is a green emerald "whenever I want you the emerald will turn blood red , just tap it twice and you shall come however if you want me than you swipe along it from left to right only when its green" he speaks a serious tone I nod clutching to Draco's hand tom nods a black smoke appears and he's gone.

I grab Draco's hand and pull him along with me "Draco please come on I need to get a gown for tonight" I say he smiles before spinning me around

"falling for me already miss Potter" he raises an eyebrow I stick my tongue out before dragging him to Twilfitt and Tatting's a high end clothing shop we look through the colour full gowns before a tap on my shoulder makes me turn around while Draco looks at dress shoes for tonight. I'm met by no other than Narcissa Malfoy her blonde and black hair straightened down her back a simple black dress and waist coat with heeled boots "Narcissa how nice to see you" I say with a smile she returns the gesture "I'm guessing you came here for a gown for tonight?" she asks with a sparkle in her eyes I nod as I feel Draco's arms wrap around my waist I lean back "mother how are you today" he asks always so formal I roll my eyes

"I need a new gown of course!" she speaks excitedly I smile when a green gown catches my eyes I free myself from Draco's arms and walk to the shimmering green gown I touch it as it pops out "Grand I am the best gown around , people will be jealous all of the town , my emerald green shimmers like the sun , with a quick swirl I'm a black as death with a simple blood thread , 34 , 000 galleons I am cheap for something quite unique "it chirps I grab the hanger before walking past the two Malfoy's each watching me with such perspective I smile at Narcissa , kissing Draco on the cheek I walk to the mirror I feel the stares still in my back I put the gown in the gold cupboard next to the mirror before stepping in front of the reflection I look to see the gown , strapless my curves easily shown the emerald green silk matches my skin tone nicely with black lace up the left hand side I smile before spinning it changes the dress is now short up to my thighs leather with blood red belt across the middle I turn to look at the back a deep blood red corset perfect I walk away from the reflection as it changes back to my black ripped jeans and bright pink belly top with a leather jacket I pull my hair into a mess ponytail my curls adding volume. Grabbing the dress from the cupboard I levitate it to follow me while I look at shoes black heels with a gold buckle grab my attention grabbing my wand from my boot I levitate them to follow me before walking to Draco and Nacrissa "done love?" Draco asks wrapping an arm around my waist "yes but you need some new dress shoes" I say he glares hating shoe shopping I raise my pierced eyebrow he huffs "fine" me and Mrs Malfoy laugh at his antics he huffs once again before walking over to the dress shoes "what gown are you looking for 'crissa?" I ask playing with my gold snitch bracelet

"Something white we all have to wear white except the lord himself and someone else he refuses to name a special guest, do you have any idea who it is? Apparently she is the key to his plan" she sighs not releasing she was talking to the key to the plan I smirk

"not a clue" I say with a simple devilish smirk Draco comes back with a not very impressed look holding some white shoes "they'll do" says Mrs Malfoy I raise an eyebrow 'scuse me who made you tell my boyfriend what he can do ? Huh that's my job I cursed in my head biting my tongue to keep it from coming out I nod. After a goodbye we walk to the check out "673, 000 galleons please" spoke the lady in a bored tone Draco paid as we walked out with our dress code for tonight.

Draco being year 3 head boy has his own dormitories but has to share with no other than Pansy fricking Parkinson we walk in to their room placing the bags down on the sofa "ahhh what the heck is she doing here drakie" squeals pansy I pull my fist out ready to punch her but Draco holds my hand to calm me down I lower my fist "I happen to be his girlfriend what are you his wife? Nope, his fiancé? Nope, his girlfriend? Nope, his mother? Nope, anything to him? No oh wait you are something a piece of crap on his shoe" I say smiling sarcastically as she storms out. I turn to Draco he rolls his eyes "Your hot when your jealous" he says going to kiss me I move making I'm fall into a fluffy cushion "are you saying I'm not always Hot?" I tease he grabs my hand pulling me onto his lap I kiss him sweetly "we need to get ready!" I shout running into his bathroom grabbing the bags I change quickly casting a spell to keep my dress green until I think the magic word whilst spinning I unlock the door to see Draco in his dress robe's looking handsome as ever. He walks into the bathroom with me I change my back and pink hair to black with red in different sections dark black at the roots and fading into a dark blood red. Putting my Smokey makeup on I clean my eyebrow piercing and tragus before adding dark red lipstick to my lips. Draco comes behind me a little black box in his hand he kisses my temple before revealing a black lace choker with the Malfoy family crest on it I turn to him after he's clicked it on I kiss him gently "thank you" he kisses me again

"Anything for you" he whispers'. My wrist burns I look to see the green changing to a dark blood red I smile putting my shoes on and enchanting my makeup to look natural till my dress changes and make my hair blonde with turquoise tips till it changes. I grab Draco's hand before tapping the diamond twice.

I open my eyes to reveal a dark black room "Alexia , Draco you made it" Voldemort cheers before putting a finger to his lip to keep up quiet we nod before he steps out onto a black staircase the death eaters cheer I resist the urge to roll my eyes "as you all know we have finally got the dark lady to join us , the key to our plan has arrived may I present the dark lady herself Miss Alexia Potter and her date mister Malfoy" the crowd claps as we step out I lock eyed with Nacrissa and Lucius , Lucius , Draco and tom himself was the only ones to know about me being the key to the plan Nacrissa eyes are pure shock but quickly change to pride. Me and Draco walk down the stairs into the middle as a muggle song come son 1000 years I grab Draco's hand a practically drag him to the dance floor a circle is formed around us Voldemort Is in full shock I put my arms around drakes neck as his goes to my waist we start dancing softly gently he lets go of my waist and gets prepared to spin me as he does I think to myself _'__nightingale' _and I feel my whole body change to everybody's surprise my short leather dress has a long black lace trail as we carry on dancing other people join in I smile as the song finishes I grab Draco's wand from his pocket he's shocked as I put it to my neck "death eaters we have the power to win , we will win , we have got the dark to cover the light – a necklace is thrown at me I grab it's circular exterior the black ghost of a person disappears with smoke my head bangs as I get sucked up into a little gasp of air.

**"****A dementor mommy was it a demetor!" I chuckle kissing my little boy on the cheek **

**"****We'll find out tomorrow night baby" I smile **


	4. Alexia Mae Prince is born

Chapter three

I open my eyelids to find myself in Dumbledore's office a very very clean office professor, Dippet is sat there "where am I! I mean I know where I am but how why what ha-"I get interrupted "QUIET! We found you in potions classroom 1c you were holding a time turner the only one that I have ever seen however deputy head master Professor Dumbledore has had his fair share of tim-"professor dippet starts

"DUMBLEDORE! WERE'S HARRY HOW IS HE? WHAT ABOUT DRACO HEAD MASTER PLEASE!?" I shout hugging him I instantly pull away

"Wait you deputy head master and dippet dippet you was the head master in 1943 wait tim turner what year is it!" I shout oh no no no

"it's Monday 23rd of march 1943, where have you come from? what are you? How do you know me?" professor Dumbledore asks a glint in his eyes his beard is only down to his chest now I take a deep breath " I come from 2007 I'm Alexia Potter twin sister of Harry potter head master please you've got to remember me ! or harry! oh my gosh what about Draco my Draco! Of course you won't remember it hasn't happened yet!" I scream smashing the time tuner in my hand I look at my hand the dark ink is gone so is the Malfoy chocker tears stream down my face "did you come her to this school?" professor dippet asks I nod

"I was in year three slythrin" I whisper shock over coming me

"well you will finish your year here and life I guess if we can't fix the time turner I'm sorry Alexia but you might be stuck here" Dumbledore says tears spill down my face he puts a hand on my shoulder before leaving me with head master dippet

"sit Alexia potter, may I ask who your parents are?" he asks I nod as another tear slips down my cheek "lll-llily ppotterr and jammess potteeerrr" I stutter trying to get my breathing under control "no it can't be James potter and I'm guessing lily Evans?" he asks I nod once again not trusting my voice "they go here must be funny seeing your parents at your age" I look up and smile gently

"they died before I saw them death by vold- um a car crash driving a Volvo" I lie quickly he gives me a sad smile

"I'm sorry miss potter we'll have to change your name and think of a story to cover it up we'll announce your arrival tonight at the dinner hall I trust you know your way around?" dippet asks "yes sir" I smile drying my tears

"right here's 1,000 galleons for any clothes you might need , books , quills and everything you need for school with the left over money you may do as your please but first your story" I nod

"my names Alexia mae prince vie been home tutored in Italy my home country but moved here to live with my aunt and uncle hart as my parents have been sent to Azkaban for doing the unforgivable curse, I don't like to talk about my family I'm fifteen and have a love for potions and defence of the dark arts and whatever house that hat puts me in" I say looking at my nails he nods his head.

"go get sorted use the year 8 prefect bathroom and we will see you at 4:00 to be exact in dining hall" I walk to the door

"thankyou head master dippet" I say before walking out.

I close the prefect door behind me and pull on a white t-shirt if I'm going to stand out here I need to get attention everybody was good in this year I pull out my skin tight black mid-thigh leather skirt with nearly see through black tights and knee high leather boots, Ollivanders was a great time I got a new wand skinny as! black and pink comes out made from unicorn heart strings! I place my wand in my boot and undo my top button chucking on a black tie loosely putting a enchantment on my hair so its blonde with black tips adding my dark red lip stain and nude eye shadow I declare myself ready I step out the door and look at my wand its 4:03 crap I'm late I run to the main hall and push the doors open quickly grabbing my wand I put a spell on my voice box making me speak in a thick Italian accent. Professor Dumbledore and Dippet's eyes pop out at my uniform "'scusi – um sorry I'm late professor dumble'di and deppti'" I speak walking to the front

"STUDENTS AND PROFFESERS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! We have a new student for year three from Italy Alexia mae Prince welcome her with joy Miss prince would you like to speak" head master dippet asks I nod

"preg- thankyou professor deppit Buonsara Hogwarts school fov witchcrast n' wixardey! Sowwi mi accit I's –I grab my wand and put it to my neck- inglesse non italiano! Sorry my Italian accent is quite hard to understand for English people I have changed it for that reason anyway my name is Alexia Mae Prince I'm from Italy , a pureblood wizard , vie been home tutored till now by my parents however I have had to move to England as my parents have been put in Azkaban for using the unforgivable curse please don't ask about my family however I am staying with my uncle and aunt hart I'm fifteen and my main loves are for potion making and defence of the dark arts!" I say now in a thick English accent I get claps from all houses.

"miss Prince to decide which house you will get put in the sorting hat" head master speaks bringing out the hat he places it on an old worn stool "Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I have a few questions for miss prince here

To the questions and answers you all will here

Each question brings you more and more on the edge

Will you be able to take a hex? " it speaks I sit lift the hat up putting it on my head and sit on the 0ld worn stool

"Which of the following would you most hate people to call you?

◾Ordinary

◾Ignorant

◾Cowardly

◾Selfish" the hat asks

"cowardly of course I'm the bravest without question my foes better be warned as I'm evil" I rhyme getting a bunch of 'oooo..'s from many students

"After you have died, what would you most like people to do when they hear your name?

◾Miss you, but smile

◾Ask for more stories about your adventures

◾Think with admiration of your achievements

◾I don't care what people think of me after I'm dead; it's what they think of me while I'm alive that counts" it questions one again I laugh

" I don't care what people think of me alive or dead don't like me wasn't born to impress you anyway" I say in a bored tone Dumbledore is hiding a smile at my response

" finally What are you most looking forward to learning at Hogwarts?

◾Apparition and Disapparition (being able to materialise and dematerialise at will)

◾Transfiguration (turning one object into another object)

◾Flying on a broomstick

◾Hexes and jinxes

◾All about magical creatures, and how to befriend/care for them

◾Secrets about the castle

◾Every area of magic I can" it speaks this is the make it or break it I smirk

"hexes and jinxes have a problem with me? All hex all the mudbloods back to the muggle world where they belong" I smirk Draco would be proud.

"SLYTHRIN" the hat shouts I smile thinking of Draco a tear threatens to spill. I shake my head before taking a seat next to a year 3 boy with long black hair and dark brown eyes all the boys who I gathered to be the cocky guys were glaring at me " hey , I'm Alexia" I smile he looks up and smiles "I'm Severus" I smile shaking his hand

"what lessons are you into I'm all about potions and defence of the dark arts!" I nearly shout at my professor well the younger professor Snape his eyes lighten a shade "me too" he whispers a tap on my shoulder makes me turn from Severus a guy was standing there he had short black hair and was very handsome with nice straight features "miss prince" he kisses my hand " I'm tom , Tom riddle may I ask why you're talking to this Half-blood" he spits the name half-blood the hall is silent I pull my hand out of his grasp "what makes you think you can talk to me ? when you learn that blood has nothing to do with life call me oh and for your information your just blabbering yourself mister I'm pure blood that's a load of crap we all know your mum was a muggle born" I say looking in his black eyes a glint danger he looks taken back "what happened did I hit a nerve riddle ?" I ask he walks away

"that's what I thought Riddle" I sit back down

"Bellatrix Black won't like you know hurting her tommy" Severus says I laugh

"do I look like I care what the idiot thinks?" it was his turn to laugh.

We walk to the slythrin common room together "so here's our common room left hand is the girl dormitories right is the boys" he says pointing to them

"so which will you be using?" I ask we laugh and he slaps my arm playfully who knew professor Snape could have a sense of humour .

**"****uncwle Snape laugh no no no newer" I laugh at the five year old in my arms. **


	5. Crucio!

Chapter four

I grabbed my wand quickly in a W shape making the alarm finish I drag the covers of myself as the world spins I look around to fine four girls staring at me. As my memories flash back I rember where I am 1943 I sigh before looking at the girl closest to me her hair long and black curly down her back she looked up and smiled at me before walking over "Im Nacrissa Black but you can call me crissa" she smiles I shake the had of my future boyfriend's mother

"Alexia mae prince you can call me Alex" I smile she grabs her robes putting them over her she walks over to my trunk pulling out a t-shirt , short skirt , boots, tie and robe she puts them in the bathroom and with a wave of her wand my books appear on my bed "go and get changed you have twenty minutes before breakfast ill sort your class books out hurry" she shoo's me into the small bathroom getting changed I tuck my shirt into to my pleted short black school skirt before putting a simple colour curse on it making it silver with green thread putting on my slythrin tie and robes I put my wand into my boot. I unlock the door to see crissa sorting my books into certain piles I quickly straighten my hair with a swish of a wand and put natural makeup on with a cream lipstick with a light pink touch and make my way over to her. "sorted" I smile she looks up and notices my uniform

"you so have a death wish" she smiles before putting five books in my hand

"here are your books I checked your timetable you have most lessons with me I put a Undetectable Extension Charm on your small leaver bag so you can put your quills and parchment in" she smiles handing me the bag and books

"thank you now we better get to breakfast" I smile she nods before pulling me down the spiral stairs walking out the common room I notice severus I walk over to him crissa following "come on severus were gonna be late for breakfast" I say jogging to him he turns to look at me a smile reaches his face "morning Alexia , Nacrissa" he says walking next to us

"good moring severus" Crissa smiles politely the doors slam shut as we turn the corner

"ive never been late before ever" crissa exsplains , sevreus nods I smirk

"ill show you how its done than" I say I push the doors open with a bang and walk in a smirk graced on my lips I walk over to raven claw table at the top grabing a juicy red apple I look to the guy sat there he smiles I wink before walking to gryfinor taking a bite of my apple I look for her than it clicks "Lilly potter!" I exclaim pushing her into a hug

"it Alexia darlin' don't you remember me?" I ask winging it being to polite she smiles

"of course , how have you been?" she asks pushing a curly lock of hair out of her face

"excellent indeed , now enough about me what about you , you look beautufull by the way" I exclaim she blushes at the compliment from a complete stranger who happenes to be her future daughter "very well thankyou , hopefully I will see you in class?" she asks I nod before turning on my heel I walk to the slythrin table sitting at the very top placing my boots on the wooden structure I notice everybody still staring "you may carry on now" I say with a wave of my hand. I grab a croissant spreading the butter on it gently " I'm Sirius , Sirius Black" a handsome guys with mid ear black wavy locks says his piercing green eyes meeting mine I stand up putting out my hand "Alexia , Alexia Mae Prince" I say he shakes my hand gently I however am not that sweet clutching his hand firmly I hear the crack as his ring finger snaps "feisty" he mutters I smirk you have no idea. "sevrus , crissa" I smile as they sit down I join them "care to join us Sirius?" I ask taking a small bite out of my croissant he nods sitting next to me "Crissy what do we have first ?" I sip at my pumkin juice

"potions" I grin happily

"excellent" I say at the same time of the two boys we look to eachother smirking oh this will be fun.

"we have professor slughorn for potions" say sirius from my left side oh yes sweet revenge sevreus looks at me "he's okay but half of the potions instruction are a load of-" he gets cut of by proffeser dippet " a loud of what mister snape?"

"noth-" he starts only to get cut of again by me

"a loud of utter cow crap" I say before walking away sevreus and siruis quickly follow I smirk before crissy hits my arm "do you know how much trouble you could get done for , because of that" she exclaims I smirk turning the corner

"what can I say live fast die young bad girls to it well" I wink before entering slug horns class he seats me at the back of the class. A g=boy with long shoulder length blonde hair sits next to me before turning to me " Lucius , Lucius Malfoy " he kisses my hand I raise a eyebrow

"Alex , Alexia Mae Prince" I say he smirks simple slythrin I roll my eyes

"today you will be making pure death you can work with who ever you want page ten of your books!" slug horn exsplains Crissa walks over to her sister Bellatrix I hear sevreus and sirius shouting for me I turn the opposite direction where I see James potter I walk over to him "Hey , I'm Alexia Prince can I work with you?" I ask he looks up to me and smiles

"that'd be cool I'm James by the way James Potter" I smile

"well I'm Alexia but you can call me Alex" I smile before walking over to a cauldron he follows me the ingredient tray in his hands "first we crush the nut with a blade than smash the juices in" I say rembering snape's book from last year I crush the, with my blade and put it in my hand attempting to crush it before a heated hand comes over mine "here let me help" he whispers in my ear I blush as we squeeze it and the juice fall out we put it on a white dish and drop I laugh as the juice hits James in the face he wipes it off whilst I chuck 13 instead of twelve poison berries while Jay cuts the dragon heart into shreds.

Sir places a small leaf in our cauldron I smile at James as the leave disintegrates "Perfect" he exclaims I high five James before grabbing my books " I'll see you later Jay" I smile before walking to Severus , Crissa and Sirius smiling I follow them to the hills I lay down under a tree I draw patterns with my wand while the others study my thoughts quickly change to Draco. A tear slips down my face I look up to the sky seeing a owl that looks so similar to Draco's but knowing it isn't "Crucio" I whisper pointing to the owl as it falls to the ground. I hear a scream I look to the right were the rest were sitting to find severus upside down by no other than James , Siruis and Crissy I walk over to them "Alarte Ascendare!" I shout pointing my wand at Bellatrix forcing her into the sky earning gasps from everyone around "Diminuendo!" I shout the pink hitting siruis forcing him to be as small as a leaf the laughs are now gone everyone is whispering only left was James smirking I shout "Everte Statum!" forcing james to the ground but his wand still in hand he lifts sevreus even higher "Expelliarmus!" I shout as james's wand fly's into my hand making sevreus drop I walk over to James " I don't like bullies Potter" I say with a smirk "CRUCIO!" I use it gently so it only last a minute but a minute of tiny needels stabbing him was enough for me. I hear a slow clap I turn to see tom riddle he smirks at me "impressive Prince" he says eyeing me I smirk hearing Nacrissa shoot a crucio spell at me I turn around quickly "Expulso!" I shout pinting at her the exsplossion makes her fall back I turn to tom once again "sorry 'bout that I had some unfinished business to handle" I smirk Lucius whispers in his ear something I cannot hear "Follow me Prince" tom speaks clearly

"and why would I do that?" I smirk he smiles

"Honey nobody deny's me" he say wih a cocky smirk I raise my pierced eyebrow

"theres a first for everything" I whisper stepping closer to him he takes a step closer himself

"exactly" his hot breath was on my face. A shriek makes me look up to see Bellatrix still in the sky I smirk "Flagrate" I say as firing letters appear

"_never undwerstimate me , live fast die young cause' bad girls do it well" _ it says before hitting all of them making there robes catch on fire I turn back to Malfoy and Tom

"lets go" I whisper.

**"****you did that to granddaddy!" my baby boy exclaims **

**"****in mommy's defence he was being as ass" my husband says from behind me I laugh **

**"****language darling" I say **


End file.
